yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 070
Obelisk White?, known as Asuka vs Manjoume - White Thunder! in the Japanese version, is the seventieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Chazz walks into the Obelisk dorm, looking for trouble. The other students think he was going crazy and doesn't belong in the dorm because he was a Slifer. Little did they know, Chazz was planning to make the students members of the Society of Light. They ignore him at first, until Chazz challenges them to a Duel and promises to beat all of them. Meanwhile, two of Alexis’s friends come to see her. They tell her, Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry about Chazz and the trouble he is causing at the dorm. When they get there, the entire dorm is painted white to represent the Society of Light. Chazz is standing at the front steps, along with the other Obelisks that he turned into members by beating them in a Duel. Atticus is there and he warns them about how Chazz has become a stronger Duelist since he joined the Society. Chazz explains that the Societyss run by Sartorius, who Jaden remembered to be Aster Phoenix’s manager. Chazz says that Sartorius is more than that; Sartorius can help people see the light and that soon the whole world will see. Jaden cluelessly believes that they were exposed to lots of white paint fumes which causes Chazz and his groupees to react in shock and embarrassment. He angrily states that they are the crazy ones. Jaden wanted to challenge Chazz, but Alexis decides to do it because she feels it is right that she defend the Obelisks. Meanwhile, Sartorius is playing with his tarot cards. He is upset because his predictions have turned out to be false. Jaden was supposed to lose his last Duel against Aster, but he won instead despite Sartorius's predictions. When he sees another tarot card fall to the ground, he realizes it means that Aster is no longer needed and that it is really Jaden he needs in order to conquer the world. Back at Duel Academy, Chazz and Alexis get ready to Duel in the arena, along with Jaden and the others and the new members of the Society. Chazz keeps boasting that he can see the future and that is how he wins. Chazz plays the magic card Infernal White. Now, for the rest of the Duel, Alexis can see the cards in his hand. He also summons Armed Dragon Level 3 (1200) and places one card face down. Because of Infernal White, whenever Alexis's turn starts, she loses 600 life points (3400 LP). She summons Cyber Tutu (1000) and equips her with the spell card Angel Wings, which lets her attack directly. She knows Chazz’s face down is Mystical Space Typhoon, which would destroy her magic card and doesn't know why Chazz didn’t play it. She attacks him directly (Chazz: 3000 LP) and thanks to Tutu, he also loses 300 more life points when she attacks directly (2700 LP). She ends her turn by placing two cards face down, one of which Chazz destroys with Mystical Space Typhoon. He claims to see the future and that he knew what the card would be, so he waited until Alexis played it, but she plans to ruin his monster with her other face down. Chazz knew what Alexis was planning and came up with a new strategy to counter it. Alexis starts to see an image of the Wheel of Fate behind Chazz and gets scared. Atticus believes that Chazz may be revealing his cards, but he’s playing them to throw Alexis off and cause her to pay more attention to his cards than her own, which is making her lose confidence. Chazz plays the magic card Level Down!, which decreases the level of his Armed Dragon Level 5 down two levels so that he can summon it without a sacrifice (2400). He uses Armed Dragon Level 5 to destroy Tutu (Alexis: 2000 LP) and Armed Dragon Level 3 to attack her directly (800 LP). Since Tutu was destroyed with Angel Wings on, Alexis gets to draw another card, but Chazz sacrifices Armed Dragon Level 5 to summon Armed Dragon Level 7 (2800). Alexis starts to really panic, but Atticus helps her out by singing her a song that helps her confidence. Alexis loses 600 points because of Infernal White (200 LP) and plays Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. She summons Cyber Petite Angel (300), which lets her add the magic card Machine Angel Ritual to her hand. She plays it, sacrificing Cyber Petite Angel and Cyber Prima to summon Cyber Angel Dekini (2700). Her special ability forces Chazz to choose which monster it would attack and he picks the Level 3 Dragon, which is destroyed. Alexis ends her turn with two face-down cards, convinced that no matter what Chazz plays, the duel will end in a draw or a victory for her. Chazz says that Alexis should just give up and join the Society of Light. Chazz draws and plays the magic card Magic Mallet, which allows him to add his hand into his deck, shuffle it, and draw the same number of cards. He sacrifices Armed Dragon Level 7 to summon Armed Dragon Level 10 (3000) and equips it with the spell White Veil, which destroys all of Alexis’ magic and trap cards when it attacks Cyber Angel Dekini and she loses the Duel. Alexis collapses to the ground and her friends run to her side to see if she is alright. She simply gets back up and says that she has seen the light. Chazz says that soon, everyone will, and become members of the Society of Light. Featured Duel Chazz's turn * Activates "Infernal White". He must reveal his hand to Alexis, but she will take 600 damage during each of her Standby Phases. Chazz's hand contains "Armed Dragon LV3", "Armed Dragon LV5", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Chthonian Polymer" and "Level Modulation". * Summons "Armed Dragon LV3" (1200/900) in Attack Position. * Sets "Mystical Space Typhoon". Alexis' turn * During the Standby Phase, "Infernal White" inflicts 600 damage (Alexis 3400). * Summons "Cyber Tutu" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. * Equips "Cyber Tutu" with "Angel Wing". * Attacks directly with "Cyber Tutu's" effect (Chazz 3000), with "Angel Wing's" effect, dealing 300 more damage (Chazz 2700). * Sets two cards. * Chazz activates his face-down "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying one of the Set cards, which was "Hallowed Life Barrier". Chazz's turn * Activates "Level Down!", Normal Summoning "Armed Dragon LV5" (2400/1700) without Tribute in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Cyber Tutu" with "LV5" (Alexis 2000). She draws a card via "Angel Wing's" effect. * Attacks directly with "LV3" (Alexis 800). * During the End Phase, Chazz Tributes "Armed Dragon LV5" and Special Summons "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. Alexis' turn * During the Standby Phase, "Infernal White" inflicts 600 damage (Alexis 200). * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Summons "Cyber Petit Angel" (300/900) in Attack Position. * Activates "Cyber Petit Angel's" effect, moving "Machine Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates "Machine Angel Ritual", Tributing "Cyber Petit Angel" and "Cyber Prima" from her hand to Ritual Summon" "Cyber Angel Dakini" (2700/2400) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, and Chazz chooses to destroy "Armed Dragon LV3". * Sets two cards. Chazz's turn * Activates "Magical Mallet", shuffling "Chthonian Polymer" and "Level Modulation" back into his Deck and drawing 2 new cards. * Tributes "Armed Dragon LV7" to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV10" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. * Equips "Armed Dragon LV10" with "White Veil". * "Armed Dragon LV10" attacks "Dakini". * Alexis attempts to activate "Doble Passé", but "White Veil" negates its activation and destroys it and her other two Set cards. * "Armed Dragon LV10" destroys "Dakini" (Alexis 0). * Chazz wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.